<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll catch you, don't worry by superpig909</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865353">i'll catch you, don't worry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpig909/pseuds/superpig909'>superpig909</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ashlyn is tired, Ashlyn needs a hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, big red is sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpig909/pseuds/superpig909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the people who are always there for everyone else need someone too.</p><p>Ashlyn has the longest day ever and Big Red is there to help. Pre-relationship but post-finale.</p><p>one-shot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Big Red/Ashlyn Caswell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'll catch you, don't worry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm procrastinating writing a paper for school so I wrote this instead</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ashlyn woke up exhausted. A quick look to her phone told her it was already 6:30, meaning she must have fallen back asleep after her first three alarms went off. She rubbed her eyes and sighed, it was going to be a long day. Her phone dinged.</p><p>
  <em>Carlos: any chance you can help me with my pre-calc homework before class? I’m beyond lost</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ash: sure, meet by my locker at 7:15?</em>
</p><p>She groaned, now she had to be at school even earlier. Time to get ready. </p><p>
  <em>Carlos: thanks sm you’re a life saver</em>
</p><p> </p><p>By lunch, Ashlyn had already helped three more people with homework, had a meeting with Mr Mazarra about the Robotics Club, gone to all of her classes, and volunteered to stay after school with Miss Jenn to help fill out budget requests. At least once every half hour someone needed to rant or needed her to read over their essay or wanted her to listen to the song they were working on. Ashlyn was glad to help, of course she was. She’d do anything for her friends. But she was already on her third caffeinated drink, reminding her of her less than ideal start that morning. Ashlyn just wanted a quiet lunch with her friends. But when she got to the table it looked like that wasn’t going to happen. </p><p>“Ashlyn! Finally! Can you please tell Ricky that it’s totally his fault that I got the parking ticket last weekend,” EJ complained.</p><p>“What? What are you talking about?” </p><p>“Last weekend, when we all went to Denny’s, I parked on the side of the road which Ricky told me was completely fine and now I have to go in and fight a parking ticket”</p><p>“That’s not what happened, EJ!” Ricky exclaimed. Nini nodded.</p><p>“Fine! You explain it!”</p><p>“EJ parked on the side of the road where there was a meter. There was still some time before it expired so he didn’t put any more coins in. When we got back to the car it had expired! Totally not my fault.”</p><p>“You said parking there was fine!”</p><p>“Don’t be an idiot,” Carlos chimed in. Ashlyn wanted them all to shut up.</p><p>“Parking by a meter is fine! But you have to put more coins in if it’s going to expire!” Ricky’s voice got louder. Before EJ could start his retort, Ashlyn held up a hand.</p><p>“Sounds like it’s your fault, EJ,” she finally said. “But come on, Ricky if you knew you’d be in the restaurant for longer than the meter, should have said something. Now can you all please chill out, I’m having the longest day ever and it’s not even close to ending.” They all looked apologetic and went quiet for a moment before starting up some other argument about something else. Ashlyn sighed and put her head in her hands.</p><p>“Hey,” Big Red tapped her on the arm. “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, of course, just a long morning,” she tried to smile.</p><p>“Wanna talk about it?”</p><p>“Thanks but I’ll be okay. Pop quiz in physics second period.” Big Red nodded but didn’t look convinced. He seemed to drop it so Ashlyn just picked her head up and spaced out. They hadn’t really talked about what they were yet. They hung out a lot and yeah, they kissed, but Ashlyn was a busy person. Did she have time for a relationship? She barely had time for herself. </p><p>The bell rang for the second half of the day. Ashlyn sighed one more time and got up, missing Big Red’s concerned look toward her as they all dispersed. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for staying after and helping me, Ashlyn. As soon as these budget requests are in, I’ll be able to finalize the spring show,” Miss Jenn said.</p><p>“Of course! Anything to help!” Her chipper tone sounded fake to her own ears. Miss Jenn tilted her head at her.</p><p>“Everything okay, sweetie?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine. Not sure why people keep asking me that” she laughed.</p><p>“Maybe because you’ve already stapled that packet three times and now you’re going for a fourth.” Ashlyn looked down. Her teacher was right. </p><p>“Sorry, I’m just really tired. I woke up late and had to help like three people with their math homework before school. Plus, EJ and Ricky were fighting at lunch about something last weekend that I wasn’t even invited to. Mr. Mazarra is on my back about recruitment and I’m pretty sure I failed a pop quiz today.” Ashlyn played with her hands. Miss Jenn put down her own stack of papers.</p><p>“You know what? You should go home and take a nap. I can handle the rest of these.”</p><p>“No, no, I can help. You shouldn’t have to stay later than you have to.”</p><p>“Neither should you, Ashlyn. I promise I’ve got this.” Miss Jenn smiled. Ashlyn felt like she could cry, she was so relieved.</p><p>“Thank you”</p><p> </p><p>As she closed her locker, Ashlyn couldn’t help but smile. The day was finally getting better, thanks to Miss Jenn’s strong desire to know what was going on in her students’ lives. She practically ran into Big Red carrying two take away cups as she exited the lobby. </p><p>“Oh, hey! I thought you’d be with Miss Jenn longer?”</p><p>“She let me go early.” Ashlyn asked confused, “Were you looking for her?”</p><p>“No, actually. I was looking for you.” Big Red glanced at the cups, “this is for you.”</p><p>“Oh! Thank you! I probably shouldn’t have another cup of coffee today,” she laughed. “Miss Jenn could definitely use it, though! She’s still in her office.”</p><p>“No, it’s hot chocolate. I figured that about the coffee, you drank like two whole cups at lunch,” Big Red chuckled and placed the cup in Ashlyn’s hand. “I thought maybe you’d want a ride home? Seeing as EJ usually drives you and he wasn’t staying late today and you looked out of it earlier so I wanted to do something nice but if it’s too much that’s fine,” he rambled. Ashlyn couldn’t help but grin. </p><p>“Thank you. And yeah a ride home would be great!”</p><p>“Great!” They stared at each other, both smiling.</p><p> </p><p>When Ashlyn got home, she laid in bed and thought about what just happened. Big Red was incredibly sweet. She reached for her phone and typed out a text.</p><p>
  <em>Ash: Thanks again for the hot chocolate and the ride home :) Really needed it today</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Big Red: Of course! You spend all your time helping other people, time for you to let someone return the favor. Now take a nap!</em>
</p><p>Ashlyn blushed. So this was what it felt like to be seen. To have someone put in the effort and care about her. It’s a good feeling. Maybe there <em>could</em> be something with Big Red. She hoped so then closed her eyes and fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>